The Christian Bible, which is a compilation of the various books of the Old Testament and the New Testament, forms the basis for religious studies and for the practice of a wide variety of religious observances and beliefs in many cultures in the United States of America and around the world. Accordingly, the teaching of the scriptures of the Bible is considered by those cultures to be of great importance in the education of children and adults alike and for carrying forward those religious beliefs and ideals to future generations. Each of the various books of the Bible, such as Genesis, Exodus, Psalms, Proverbs, Matthew, Mark, Luke, John, Acts, and Revelations, offers a multitude of teachings and parables presented in a significant body of textual material requiring dedicated attention and a significant investment of time to assimilate into a comprehensive understanding.
Various educational devices have been advanced in an effort to ease this learning process and enhance the interest, education and understanding of the teachings of the scriptures of the Bible. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,535 discloses a Bible quiz game having a game board which directs each of a plurality of players to advance along a sequence of steps defining seven steps to Glory either by providing correct answers to specific biblical questions or by chance. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,121,823; 4,201,388; and 5,224,862 provide additional religious educational board games in which the players follow a path around the game board. However, none of the aforementioned prior art games introduces the subject matter of the Bible in a succinct format to enhance biblical education in the context of the three biblical characteristics of humankind presented in the various books of the Bible.